


Papa Don't Preach

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean isn’t very happy when you tell him your secret.





	Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, unplanned pregnancy, angry/hurt Dean
> 
> Hello all! This is my entry for @whispersandwhiskerburn ‘s (tumblr) MUCH ADO ABOUT SPN Challenge . I got the letter F and the Shakespeare quote “What’s gone and what’s past help should be past grief” (Winter’s Tale III.2). I hope I did this justice and to be honest I had a great time writing it .

Y/N brought her fingers to her mouth, absentmindedly chewing on the tips of her nails. It was an awful habit, that she knew. It wasn’t like she did it all the time, only when she was especially nervous, or stressed. And at this moment she was most certainly both.

She paced inside the small gas station bathroom. Reluctantly, she had decided this was the best place to complete her task. She couldn’t take this back to the bunker, not with the brothers breathing down her neck. They always worried too much and with how sick she had been the past week, she was lucky she even made it out of the bunker.

Y/N jumped as the timer on her phone went off, signaling the end to five minutes. She shut the alarm off and returned the phone to her pocket. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths, willing her heart to stop racing. She felt lightheaded and nauseous and so scared.

“Jesus Y/N, pull yourself together.” Y/n whispered to herself. She opened her eyes, finally picking up the first test from the sink. She flipped it over to reveal two lines. Her stomach flipped and she reached for a second one; two lines. She combed through the last four and they all gave her the same definitive answer.

She was pregnant.

A sob ripped through her as she fell to her knees. Y/N didn’t even notice the wad of gum just inches from her leg or the distinctive wet feeling of the concrete floor. She only felt her world tumbling down around her. And it wasn’t that having a kid was so bad. Hell, a few years ago she was ready to start her family. But that had been before she lost her husband. It was before the Winchesters. And now the life she led, traveling across the country, staying in dingy motels, and fighting the supernatural was no life to be bringing a child into. It was absolutely not fair to the human now growing inside of her. What was she going to do? Never did she think she would honestly have to think about ending a pregnancy. And this was honestly not just her decision. This baby was half Dean, and her choices would affect him too. So now Dean and her would need to deal with their consequences come hell or high water.

She hiccuped slightly as her sobs subsided. She willed herself to calm down. Her makeup was smeared down her face. Her y/e/c eyes were red and her face was all around puffy. She stood back up and shoved the tests into her purse. She attempted to fix her face as much as she could before she went back to the bunker. She had to talk to Dean. Y/N had to tell Dean.

How was she going to tell Dean?

****

The drive back to the bunker was quick. A little too quick for Y/N. she didn’t have nearly enough time to come up with the words she needed to say.

Dean, I’m pregnant.

That felt too simple, and yet she felt no need to drag it out. And she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it from him. Once she saw his face she knew she would break down again instantly. She already felt the tightness return to her chest, and her tears threatened to fall down her cheeks once more.

She pulled into the bunkers garage, and parked the borrowed car back in its place. She took a deep breath.

“It’s just like ripping off a bandaid.” She said to herself as she stepped out of the car. She made her way inside, calling out for the brothers.

“Sam?! Dean?!” She called as she walked through the kitchen and into the library. Dean appeared from down the hall, his hair was disheveled, and Y/N assumed he just got out of bed even though he was fully dressed. She had left before he was awake.

“Y/N? Where have you been?” Dean took her in his arms and lightly pecked her lips. Y/N cleared her throat, but her voice still came out hoarse.

“The gas station.” She croaked as the tears began to fall again. Dean looked down gently at her, confusion and worry crossing his beautiful features.

“Hey, shhh. Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” He quickly gave her a once over, making sure she wasn’t harmed before he pulled her into his chest. Her tears had returned to full blown sobs. The snot and tears coming from her being caught in his cotton t-shirt. Dean held her against himself. Reassuring her gently as he rubbed small circles on her back. Y/N hiccupped as she tried to control herself.

“Okay you are really starting to worry me now sweetheart.” Dean pulled her from his chest, his hands tight around her upper arms, and peered down at her. His eyes were narrow as he searched her face for answers.

“I’m so sorry,” She mumbled as she wiped her face with her sleeve. She shook her head and turned her gaze down to the floor.

“Dean, I’m pregnant.” She managed to let out. She felt Dean stiffen, and he dropped his grip on her upper arms. Y/N looked back up at him. His jaw clenched, and she could see him gently bite his lower lip.

“Fuck!” Dean growled and spun on his heel, smashing a small lamp that sat atop one of the tables in the library. Y/N flinched and took a step back. She quickly realized she hadn’t been really scared until now. This was not the reaction she had anticipated. Y/N had figured it wouldn’t be at all pleasant, but Dean breaking things was not on that list. And that look on his face, the one that was usually saved for when he was mid attack on a hunt. And it scared her. Y/N’s fight instincts kicked in as adrenaline rushed through her blood.

“How could this have happened?”

“Oh come on Winchester, you know exactly how this happened. It takes two to tango, honey.” She hissed. The anger was rising deep in her chest. Dean was acting like she did this all by herself. Or worse, on purpose.

“What’s your plan?”

“I don’t have a plan. I came straight to you.”

“Are you keeping it?” Dean’s voice was a little softer, almost like he didn’t want to ask the question out loud.

“I don’t know, it not just my choice. I think we need to talk about our options, see a doctor.”

“What could I possibly say? I can’t be a father, Y/N.” Dean’s voice wavered slightly. “It won’t end well.” Y/N dropped her defensive stance, her resolve fading as she saw the anger turn to fear in Dean’s eyes. Dean dropped into a chair in the middle of the library.

“Why do you say that?” She also sat down into a chair across from him.

“Look at our lives, look at all the mistakes I’ve made.”

“Like?”

“Where do I freaking start? Selling my soul and going to hell, letting the apocalypse start, going to purgatory and befriending a freaking vampire for Christs sake. I took the Mark of Cain and the First Blade and became a demon. A demon!” Dean’s voice broke as a single tear rolled down one of his cheeks. Y/N brushed the tear from his face.

“First, yeah, selling your soul was not a very good idea, but you did that to save your brother.”

“Yeah, as if family is not the cause for every single bad decision I have ever made.” Dean interrupted.

“BUT,” she drew out the word and continued. “The apocalypse was not entirely your fault. And going to purgatory, you did that saving the world for like the upteenth time. Benny was a great guy, there is no denying that. And lastly, you took the Mark of Cain and the first blade and saved the world with it from two different dicks. You didn’t know the consequences of that, and that is on Crowley not you. Besides Dean, all those things you listed are behind you. They are lessons that you have grown from. The things you have done are in the past, you can’t worry about them now.” Y/N let out a breath as she finished.

“But still, this is not a good idea.”

“Dean, I’m pregnant. I think that I would like to have this baby. So let’s talk about it.” She placed a hand on her abdomen. “I’ve had a while to think about this. I’m terrified out of my mind, this is not what I had planned for my life, by any means, but three years ago, I would have been begging for this.”

“I know that, that’s why you should go, take this baby far away from here and live a normal life. Live the life you have always wanted. Otherwise,” Dean swallowed hard hesitating with his next words. “If you stay, I think it’s best if you should end it.” The words slapped her in the face. Sure she had left the options open, but she always thought he truly want a family, a legacy. Y/N never thought she would actually hear him say the words. And they burned into her, showing her truly how she felt. But here he was telling her to end her pregnancy, no second thought.

“So that’s it, either I go, or I have an abortion. Those are my options? What happened to you Dean Winchester? I honestly thought this is what you always wanted.”

Dean flinched at her use of the word abortion and he leaned back in his seat as his mind raced. Y/N sat there waiting for him to say something to her. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, when Dean stood suddenly causing Y/N to jump.

“I need to go.” He grunted under his breath.

“Right now?” Dean didn’t look back at her as he ran out of the bunker. “Dean wait!” Y/N called after him, but it was useless. He was going, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She felt the tightness returning to her chest as the coldness of the empty bunker consumed her.


End file.
